


Dark Night

by RebelMage



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMage/pseuds/RebelMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glinda takes a walk in the dark, and reminisces the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another Gelphie short! I'm trying to do one a day, and I wonder how long it'll last.

The darkness in the streets enshrouds Glinda, turning her into a part of the night scenery. She doesn’t know why she decided to go for a walk; she’s never been too fond of the night. She likes the day, the bright sun, the clear sky. She’s even put on a dark coat, and she never wears dark colours; that’s more of a thing for–

She shakes her head. It’s no use dwelling on the past. It’s been a year, and she’s tried her best to forget it. After all, there’s nothing that can be done. She regrets it, sometimes, not coming with her when she had the chance. She didn’t know what she wanted, and now she does, but she can’t have it anymore. Oh, what she’d give for the chance to redo it.

She comes across a park, and decides to walk through it before returning. It’s a lovely place, although she doesn’t recognise it. Perhaps it’s just the illusion of the night that’s transforming it into something she doesn’t know. She finds a park bench and sits down, just for a while. A glance into the sky shows a canvas filled with stars, the moon nowhere to be found. It was a clear night just like this one when–

_No_. She mustn’t keep avoiding it. It was a clear night just like this one when her Elphaba died. She remembers sitting on the ground, her tear-filled eyes staring up at the sky, after the festivities had died down. She’d had to keep a smile on her face the entire time whilst everyone was celebrating Elphaba’s death. Nobody mentioned anything good about her, but she hadn’t expected them to. Now, she’s hardly ever mentioned anymore. The people of Oz have moved on, but Glinda hasn’t.

A soft touch on her shoulder scares her out of her thoughts. She jumps up, expecting to see a burglar, or something worse, and _why did she go out alone in the dark, she knows it isn’t safe, and_ –

‘Elphie.’ She can’t believe her eyes. There, right in front of her, is her beloved Elphie. She looks thinner, her green skin is paler than Glinda’s ever seen it, but she’s there, she’s alive. ‘You’re back.’

‘I’m back.’


End file.
